Whipped Cream and Chocolate
by She-walks-in-twilight
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara are newlyweds, and are struggling to find time together, what with healing a war torn world and all. Zuko comes up with an idea for a little passion....One Shot


I'm not too sure about posting this, but it's been sitting in Word forever. Some parts I think are cumbersomely/akwardly worded, especially in the beginning, so please stick with it.

This is not my usual style, with much more 'adult' themes. I was actually blushing a bit while writing this, though it's quite tame when compared with some fanfic. There's nothing really explicit, just some themes explored that are mature and fairly risqué. But again, nothing is explicit, just implied. It's a mix of some humor (hopefully), fun, and lots of shameless, sloppy romantic fluff and clichés.

* * *

The Fire Lord sighed as he sank back into his chair and drew a hand across his brow, dropping his ink stained pen from his cramping fingers with a weary relief. He had just signed the last document in a towering stack of papers that had taken him six hours to review. With a groan, he rose from the plush chair and his muscles protested the sudden change from the position they had grown into over the last several hours. He rolled his shoulders, touched his toes and moved his neck from side to side with decisive cracks, stretching his lithe, muscular body. As if expecting another mountain of paperwork, advisor, general, or anyone else with a problem that apparently only he could solve to appear, he glanced furtively around before slipping out the side door of his chamber. Making several quick turns, he stopped before a sunlit wall of a corridor along one of the courtyards. He rested his body against it, head thrown back and eyes closed, breathing slow calming breaths. After a few moments of blessed silence, Zuko cracked one eye open, and unexpectedly caught sight of his beloved wife; Katara. A rare, uninhibited, and blissful smile transformed the normally somber face of the firebender, a look reserved for his beautiful waterbender. He leaned over the carved marble railing, one hand cupping his chin thoughtlessly as he regarded her. He was about to go to her in the below garden for a few stolen moments, before he realized she was directing a small retinue of servants, dictating a letter, and it seemed, he squinted, healing a child?

Zuko let out a resigned sigh. Ever since their return from their paradise of a Honeymoon not five days earlier, it seemed that there was so much work to be done. Well, he mused, rebuilding the world and the Fire Nation's place in it would take time and much work. Their absence had merely created a mountainous backlog, but it would diminish in time. Right now however he just wanted to spend the days with his wife, basking in her smiles, her laughter, her touch. He wanted to spar with her, to talk quietly, or to sit together in comfortable silence. He even enjoyed just sitting and _watching _her. He also missed their physical intimacy; the long blissful nights and, he grinned slyly, days, lounging in bed. The Fire Lord had worked long into the night since their homecoming, as was required, and their days had all followed the same routine: By the time the day's duties were done and he retired to their bed chamber, his wife would already be fast asleep. Slightly disappointed but contented with holding her beloved form in his embrace, he slumbered for a few hours before waking at sunrise. Then he would gently untangle his limbs from her still sleeping body and kiss her softly, which always made her smile, grumble his name sleepily, and reach out for him. His reaction of course being of profound love and amusement, he would smile tenderly in return. But always had to resolve himself to turn away before he did what he so desperately wanted to do, but had no time for, and depart for his obligations. As it was, they only had time for a few stolen moments; kisses, quick clandestine embraces, hand brushes, or gazes from a distance. Unbeknownst to both, the servants were amused at the Fire Lord and his Lady acting like secret, swooning teenage lovers. The women all sighed in romantic longing. The men all grinned at each other, punching arms and rolling their eyes. Yes indeed, it was a happy change from the previous Lord, and they all silently approved with satisfaction.

Dammit! Zuko cursed inwardly as he watched her gracefully movements, he had been unfulfilled for five damn days. Ever since their wedding night they had made love at least three or four times a day. He literally ached for her. What was the world coming to when a man couldn't even have time for his own wife? He forced his gaze from her, taking more deep, slow, calming breaths while counting back from one hundred; a technique that had come in handy over the past few days. But he had tolerated it for his responsibilities, for his wife's fatigue. The Fire Lord looked down willing the only part of him that was immune to logic, or reason, or control, to shut up and go away.

That did it! He was conducting a council meeting in half an hour's time. After that Lord Zuko had a few other necessary duties, but would cancel every other late activity. Being with his wife was his most important duty that night. He gritted his teeth, pinched his scar painfully, and counted to ten. Finally feeling himself relax, he pulled his robes straight and headed to the former War Chamber, although now everyone called it 'The Chamber of Four Nations.'

The Fire Lord made it through the rest of his duties (albeit with some impatience) and had Iroh take care of the rescheduling and cancellation of the rest. As he stepped with self satisfaction and anticipation through his halls, he paused for a moment before the dining room entrance a sudden thought taking shape. He grinned to himself before finding the servant's entrance to the kitchen and found his head cook, who almost dropped the tureen of soup he was carrying when he spotted the Fire Lord in the kitchens. The cook thankfully recovered himself without any soup spilt and set it down as he bowed low, the other handful of servants following suit. Zuko however merely gave an impatient, aristocratic wave of his hand and spoke quietly. The head chief looked surprised for a moment at Fire Lord Zuko's question.

"Yes your Highness, I can serve it to you in the dining room if you wish, with the…"

"No, no, no. I just want a bowl of it to take with me."

Still confused the man replied, "Very well. It's in the new cold box that your admirable wife made for the kitchens."

Zuko smirked, _how coincidental_. "Yes, yes can you fetch it for me? Just a container of it."

Clutching the earthen bowl to his chest and grinning like a Cheshire cat, Zuko climbed the steps to his chamber, sighed with relief as he confirmed that his wife had not yet arrived, and began rummaging around in one of her chests. He set the container upon the nightstand and clutched the midnight-blue silk cloth that he had found in triumph. Zuko stopped and cocked his head for a moment; he could recognize her light steps anywhere. Quickly, he dimmed the light in the room and receded in the shadows to the right of the doorway. He watched her slim form pass through the silk-draped door that led to the private chambers of the suite, his eyes concentrating on the sway of her hips through the soft red fabric.

"Zuko?" she called hopefully, looking towards their bathroom. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment when there was no answer and she let out a soft sigh. But before Katara could take another step, she felt a pair of warm, muscled arms wrap around her from behind.

"Looking for me _My Lady_?" He spoke into her ear in a low, sultry voice. She instantly relaxed into his embrace and shivered, laying a hand over both of his clasped around her waist.

"Don't do that Zuko! You nearly gave me a heart attack," but her admonishment was quiet and half-hearted as she reveled in his familiar arms. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had _a lot _ofimportant appointments tonight, like you've had since we got back."

He drew her body tighter against his and dropped his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "T_his _is the most important thing I have to do tonight Katara." And with that he began planting trail of kisses from her sensitive neck to the top of her shoulder.

Her head dropped of its own accord, allowing him more access. "Does the Fire Lord shirk his duties?" she retorted breathlessly. "Zuko!" she gasped as he lightly nibbled another sensitive spot and began stoking her side in a pleasant caress.

He stopped at her question and brought his hands up to her shoulders. "Never my _wife. _As I live, _you _are my most important duty, and tonight you definitely need attending to." Katara's dusky skin colored a faint rose, but she half turned in his arms and he saw the question in her eyes. "I had Uncle cancel everything this evening. Let the old bastards wait and be damned. I'm serious through Katara, you **are **the most important thing in my life," he murmured as he drew back from her. She was turning to him, love and happiness shining in her eyes, when he shook his head with a sly smile and turned her back around.

He lifted up the blue silk and wrapped it around her eyes, tying it with deft fingers. "Zuko what…?" He cut her off as he took her hand and led her to the bed. He sat her down carefully and gently guided her shoulders to the mattress, so that her hair fanned out in a chocolate halo. Grinning predatorily at the picture she presented, he grabbed the bowl off of the nightstand and knelt over her while loosening her outer robe.

Katara was taking short rapid breaths and she could feel her pulse quicken, the throbbing evident in her delicate neck. This was unexpected, confusing, and…erotic, she admitted. He had taken control of her and she could see nothing, sound and touch increasing ten-fold. Suddenly she felt something cool and velvety and creamy being spread on the side of her neck. She jumped at the unexpected cold. "Zuko, what are you…?"

"Shhhh, trust me." The Fire Lady had half risen, and he gently pushed her back onto the bed again. His wife swallowed, "Zuko I don't see…" but her protests were cut off in a long drawn out moan as he felt his lips and tongue sucking the substance off of her neck. He grinned in pure male satisfaction. If he smiled anymore tonight, his lips might well crack.

"It's been too long since I've heard you make that particular sound." Her whole body flushed.

"No it wasn't," she whispered back as he spread more of the strange substance onto her clavicle. "It was yesterday when I snuck into the throne room and…"

"That's too long." He said with another grin as he bent down once more.

Her outer dress lay discarded, and her thin under dress was pulled low as Zuko fumbled with the tight breast band, when she felt a small tingle on the side of her neck. Occupied elsewhere as she was, Katara unconsciously scratched it. Still writhing in ecstasy, she only was mildly concerned when it returned not five seconds later, worse than before. But soon she was scratching the whole side of her burning neck in earnest using both hands. She abruptly sat up, knocking her startled husband aside. Now he was the one flustered. "Katara what…?" She sped past him and into the bathing room, Zuko only catching a glimpse of red skin and her busily itching hands, and slammed the door behind her.

He could hear water splashing around. "Zuko! What was that!! What were you putting on my skin."

"It was whipped cream? Why? What's wrong?" There was a deadly silence for a moment. Then an explosion.

"WHHAATT!! Zuko!!" she screeched. "Don't you know that your wife is lactose intolerant!! I'm really, really allergic to dairy!"

He let a giant groan and padded to the bathroom door. Best tread carefully. "Sweetheart, no, you never mentioned it…I…"

"How could you NOT know that the most important thing in your life…!" The rest of her shouts were drowned out by the sound of the water.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, let me just…"

"Oh you've done enough!" The door cracked open and two fierce blue eyes peered out at him. But Katara, seeing a pitiful and contrite look upon his face, softened, if only a bit. "Hand me that balm in my chest, it's green. The ice isn't doing it." She let the door fall open, and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw her body. Her entire neck and chest above the breast band were a brilliant, splotchy, swollen red. His wife rolled her eyes, "I told you."

Quickly finding the balm in the top of her trunk he hurried back and followed his slightly mollified wife into their bathroom. He stood slightly behind her to one side, watching her long fingers spread the gel over her skin, not quite knowing what to do or say. Katara sighed in relief once all the afflicted areas were covered; the cool, tingling, numbing sensation was extremely pleasant. She glanced in the mirror and nearly smiled, most of the residual anger evaporating. The stoic, all-powerful, commanding, fear-inspiring Fire Lord was currently standing behind her with his arms awkwardly at his sides, his facial expression resembling that of a fox puppy who knew he was in trouble. Still, a talking to was in order. The Fire Lady arranged her features in a mildly stern expression, and turned towards her husband. "Zuko, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. But I was upset that you didn't listen to me, I've told you this before. You're my other half, my best friend, my soul mate, no one knows me better!" She smiled up at him, letting all of the affection inside her shine through her eyes as she stepped close to him. He smiled in return, taking her in the circle of his arms once again, relieved as she allowed him to comfort her. They stayed like that for a few moments, reveling in the love and affection they shared.

Suddenly Katara grinned to herself against her husband, and lifted her cheek from his chest to whisper quietly in his ear. Her husband's eyes widened as he listened, shock evident on his face. But his expression was unreadable when Katara finally stopped and looked up into his face. "…I'm surprised you didn't think of _that_. She looked up at him, eyes dancing, "You know how much I like to _lick it _when you melt it."

Needless to say, the servants and courtiers were all bewildered that night when their Fire Lord sprinted through the halls, regal robes whipping behind him, bellowing one single almost unintelligible word. Just as he has just passed through a particular hall on the way to the kitchens, one young serving girl stood from the wall she had flattened herself against and turned to her companion in abject puzzlement.

"I didn't know the Fire Lord liked chocolate all that much."

* * *

This was inspired by dairy allergies:(. (Don't feel bad I'm not deathly allergic and can cheat sometimes!)

The green balm Katara uses is based on something I use for my skin-Witchvera-which has Witch Hazel, aloe, and mint among other soothing things.


End file.
